Love isn't about the Bloodlust
by AikoRevolver
Summary: Michael Vampire is the Undead front man of the popular band "Vampires Everywhere!" When he plays for Cincinnati, he expects a lot of fans, but he doesn't expect to meet 17 year old Gypsy, Sloan Isabele, who sees them for what they really are. Vampires. Sloan quickly falls for her undead hero. Does Michael love her back or is it just the blood lust?
1. The Show

Michael stood back stage, staring intently at the opening band. His body shook with the usual adrenaline of a show, the sheer joy it brought him and his band, and the thousands of kids screaming their names who's lives they'd changed. And that was all Michael needed to be happy, really. To change lives by doing what he loved. He would even trade his immortality if that's what it took.  
Behind him, JJ was also watching the other band. Michael could sense his gaze going to the lead singer, a girl with pale skin and black hair. She was beautiful, and just the kind of snack that JJ liked. Michael rolled his eyes and gave him a dark look, warning him to leave the girl alone. JJ half-glared at him, then turned away.  
The band cleared the stage, and Aaron pushed Kuza on stage. He stumbled forward, mouth duct taped closed and arms tied behind his back. Their stagehand, Miranda walked forward and hung a sign that read 'hellbound' around his neck, and grabbed his leash. He dropped to his knees and Michael smiled.  
He knew that it was a game, and that Kuza could easily break out of the binds and kill Miranda quickly, if he wanted. But he had taken a liking to the girl, and made the ruse of her being his dominant. It was a big joke with the rest of the guys, but they all respected and adored Miranda in their own ways, so she was in no danger. At least, most of the time.  
"Are you motherfuckers ready for some seriously evil shit?" she asked into the mic, earning screams and cheers from the fans.  
"That wasn't fucking good enough! You want these guys to play for you give them some fucking love, huh?"  
More screams pervaded the air, causing a small smile to break on Aaron's face, who was suddenly next to Michael. Michael grinned and nodded his head toward the stage. A quick confirm and Kuza broke out of his bonds as fire spit up from the stage. He got to his feet, pulled the tape off hos arms and mouth, then kissed Miranda. Costume blood poured down her chin and he "threw her" back stage, then followed. She landed on the safety mat and the rest of them filed onto the stage.  
First, Aaron and DJ to their guitars, then Adam to his Bass, followed by JJ to his Drums. Finally, as the crowd cheered for him. Michael followed suit, claiming his place at the mic with a loud scream and more fire. The crowd screamed and applauded and cheered for them. Michael spat on the stage and began to sing.

. . .

After the show, a group of six kids came in for autographs and pictures with the band. Michael posed and smiled, signing things and otherwise being a good person, but inside his blood-lust was slowly starting to rise. His throat felt dry and leathery, and no amount of water or cigarettes could make the feeling go away. JJ immediately knew, and stood close by to make sure he didn't do anything he'd regret. Michael silently thanked him and returned to visiting with the kids.  
The stage manager for the venue came with a pissed off expression on his face.  
"Where the hell is she Michael?"  
Michael gave him a confused look, raising his eyebrow.  
"Who?"  
"All of the kids except for a girl named Sloan Isabele are here and accounted for."  
"Why do I feel a 'but' in there?" Aaron asked, giving him an annoyed face.  
"This Sloan girl checked in an hour ago for coming back here, and now we can't find her. If she's not back in half an hour, we're being held accountable for her."  
"No, YOU are being held accountable for her. We haven't even seen this girl toni-" Michael stopped short as a girl with a shaved head and fringe bangs hiding her face walked slowly toward them.  
"Um, have I missed the signing? I got lost on the way here. Sorry about that." she said in a cute British accent.  
Michael's blood-lust flared the second her scent hit his nose. He had never smelled a sweeter person in his life. He sucked in a breath of it, and had to turn away, saying a hesitant sorry as he pushed by JJ and ran anywhere but right there where that girl was. He didn't want to attack her. He didn't want to hurt her. She was just a fan and he... he was a vampire out to change the world. Unfortunately, the girl ran after him.

"Michael, wait!" She called, chasing him. He turned, and had to bite his lip to stop himself from hurting her. She caught up with him quickly and slowed to a walk.

"Michael... I need to talk to you. I know what you are."


	2. The Gypsy

"You what?" Michael asked, dumbfounded.  
The girl in front of him straightened up, pulling a large book from her bag, and began riffling through it. When she stopped, she held up the book, pointing to a picture  
"El niños de los muertos. A vampire."  
"You're obviously delusional, kid." he said, panic rising up in his chest. How the he'll did she know?  
"You never play a single show before dusk. Ever. You look like you wanted to eat me as I walked in. Your eyes flash red, even though they're dark brown. Not to mention your fangs are poking out of your mouth." she replied, a steadfast look on her face.  
Michael cursed inside his head, reaching up to touch his canines. They were, of course dull as a human's would be. Like they normally were. He looked up saw her eyes widen, then cursed out loud. She'd tricked him, to see of her suspicions were true.  
"Oh my god, it is true." she whispered, covering her mouth and taking a step back.  
Michael hissed, and stepped toward her. He wanted her so badly, but he knew he had to control himself. They knew she was there. They would come looking for her if she disappeared, and even so, it would be a waste to kill someone so beautiful.  
Before he could say what was going through his mind, she dropped to the ground with a heavy thump, her book falling to the ground beside her, pages still open to the vampire page. Behind her, JJ stood with a serious look on her face.  
"Get her into the van. I'll grab her stuff. And get some food. We don't want to kill her before we figure out how many people know about us."  
Michael nodded, picking her up. She was so beautiful, so fucking perfect when she slept, but he knew how deadly a human could be if they knew. Their carefully hidden secret could be leaked and then they'd never have peace. He wondered who this girl was that she thought she could just saunter in and threaten their very existence. And what the hell was that book anyways?  
He set her down on his bunk, whispering softly in German about how luck had finally gone and bitten them in the ass when he notched something strange about her outfit. Normally, girls wore all sorts of strange things to shows, but this girl had leather skinny jeans, combat boots and a tank top with ribbons holding on strange sleeves. He'd never seen anything like it before. And every time she was moved he heard the faintest tinkle of bells.  
Fear ripped at his gut when he realized how she'd gotten that old book and what she was dressed like. He slashed the ribbons with his nails and yanked off the left sleeve from her arm. There, in purple ink was exactly what he'd feared. A swirling star tattooed to her arm, the very image appeared to be swaying like the wind. She was a fucking gypsy. On her arm, just below it, was a chain of silver bells that jingles together at her slightest movements. JJ came in and saw the mark, too, his eyes flaring red.  
"Relax. We don't know anything about her yet." Michael whispered stroking her cheek. Yet he knew if he flipped her over, she'd have that damned spider web tattooed to her lower back as well. A sign of a gypsy princess.  
"Michael, she's a motherfuking gypsy, we still have dates to cover before warped tour is over. We're seriously fucking lucky nobody saw us taking her out here." JJ hissed, glaring at the girl, "And what if one of the other guys thinks she makes a mighty good snack pack, huh? We are pretty much screwed either way!"  
"That isn't true. We see what she wants and make the trade her silence."  
"The trade is her life for her silence."  
The door to the van crashed open and a laughing Aaron came in, Dj next to him. He was grinning like an idiot, and Michael knew they'd gotten to eat something fresh. They stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Sloan lying there on Michael's bed, noses scrunched.  
"Hey man, that girl smells like us. Why the hell ds you bring her on the bus, man? Isn't that the chick who chased after you, anyways." Aaron asked, looking mildly confused.  
"She's a gypsy, Aaron. And she knows about us."  
Their faces fell, and they stopped in their tracks, not daring to approach her. Even in sleep, Sloan seemed to have the ability to control not just him, but his dearest friends as well. Lovely. That's exactly what he needed.  
"What do we do man?"  
"Take her on tour with us. It's the only way to assure she stays silent. If she spills, end her."  
"Keep her on the bus? Dude she made Michael's hunger flare up the second he saw her. You think living with her is gonna be safe for any of us? She's a fucking human!" JJ shouted angrily.  
"Well, we won't touch her. She smells wrong to us."  
"Wait, what?" Michael asked, head whipping forward. No, there was no way. This girl couldn't be...  
"Well shit, looks like Michael found his fertile."  
"No. No fucking way, she's a god damned human! A gypsy at that! There is no way in seven hells that this bitch is my fertile."  
"Well you are the only one who thinks she's even remotely appetizing to eat, man, so I'd say, yeah. And if the imprint forms, we'll know for sure. Besides, we were born before they had those gay ass mating ceremonies so we don't even know if we have mates." Aaron replied, lighting a cigarette and resting his head against the kitchen cabinets.  
Michael flipped him off then turned to Sloan again and saw that her eyelids were fluttering. A few seconds later he was staring into the brightest pair of green eyes he had ever seen. They widened when she realized who she was looking at and her head shot up, only to hit the top of the bunk.  
"Shit! That motherfucking hurt why the fuck did you dumbasses put me in a god damned bunk if you were bringing me on the bus it's a natural human fucking reaction to be surprised when you're this goddamned close to your idols! Fuck!"  
Dj gave Michael a look, eyebrow cocked, "Did she even breathe through all that?"  
"No, Dj, I don't think she did, Aaron replied in an amused tone. JJ just looked incredibly confused.  
"Sorry," she muttered, running her forehead, "That really fucking hurt. So why am I here exactly? And which one of you do I get to repay for knocking me out?"  
"That would be me, gypsy bitch. Who the fuck do you think you are?"  
"I.. I'm just a fan. Yeah I'm a neo gypsy, but you guys changed my life last year... I saw you live then, too, and I realized what you were. I came here today to say... That it doesn't matter. You are still accepted. Still loved. Even if you're not exactly what everyone thinks." her face turned pink with a blush and Michael had to cover his face with his hand to keep from letting her scent hit him.  
Aaron tossed him a bottle filled with warm blood, and he graciously opened it, taking a deep swig. The blood coated his throat and instantly the burn was gone. He turned back to Sloan, trying to decide whether or not she was lying. He couldn't tell at all, as the pulse barely visible beneath her skin distracted him instantly.  
"How many other people know?" JJ demanded angrily.  
"Just me. I'm not stupid, I'm not going to do anything to put the people who saved me in danger I swear. But I couldn't keep it to myself. I had to tell you I knew!" she exclaimed, her tone defensive and scared.  
"Well that impulse may have cost you your life. Your ass isnt going anywhere until we know if we can trust you. Which means at shows, you shut up and stand back stage with our hands and you are silent."  
"You can trust me, JJ. I swear it."  
"A gypsy's word means nothing to us." JJ replied, pushing past Aaron and Dj to get off the bus.  
"So what, I'm being kidnapped? Held hostage? I left my clan, I'm on my own. Nobody's coming to get me."  
"Well that's even better then, huh? That means your dumb ass is our lunch if you fuck up even a little." Aaron said, smiling, "Some things really are best kept to themselves, kid. You'd do well to learn that." and then he, too, turned and left the bus.  
Michael glared at Sloan for a second, then his face fell into an expression of exhaustion. He finished the blood in the bottle and drank the first half of another just to be sure. Then he told her to scoot over. She gave him a puzzled look.  
"Well, you're my problem, this is my band, after all. So you're sharing a bunk with me, against my own best wishes."  
"What and end up your snack in the middle of the night? He'll no!" her green eyes flared with anger as she pushed him away from her and stood, "I'll go sleep on the couch."  
"So the other have easy access to you? Yours safer here. I can protect you."  
"I heard what they said. You're the only one who think I smell good. I'll take the couch."  
She stood, pulled a knife out of her boot, and michael froze. She rolled her eyes, slitting the two ribbons that held her other sleeve to her shirt, and let it fall off. Michal watched her with some interest as she located her bag and began to take off her boots.  
When they were off, six knives, three circular box cutters and five throwing stars sat in her bag, clanking together. As she bent over to grab something out of the bottom of the bag, Michael could help but stare at the perfect ass that presented itself. He wanted nothing more than to walk up there and grab it, pulling her to him. And the fantasies in his mind only got worse as she pulled off her shirt and slid on a long sleeve button up, leaving the front open.  
Michael bit his lip hard and shook his head trying to ignore the slight tightness in his jeans. He needed to get laid badly if this human got him so bothered without doing a thing. Sloan noticed, and offered a concerned look.  
"You ok? You look kinda pale. Er, no pun intended."  
"It's alright," he lied, "I'm just exhausted. I've been pulling human hours this whole tour so they didn't think something was up."  
"Well, you're gonna have to pull one tomorrow as well. I need clothes if youre going to be keeping me."  
"Take Miranda."  
"She's human then?"  
"Yes."  
"Wow. How is she any different then me then huh?"  
"She's not a gypsy."  
She stood up curtly, and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door. He heard her scream in frustration and heard sounds of cracking and then shattering and cursed. He'd have to get the mirror fixed now. Sighing in annoyance, he turned and closed his eyes. He'd worry about Sloan tomorrow. For now, all he wanted to do was sleep, and forget about the way that she smelled. And the way she looked at him, not like a monster, but a hero.


	3. Shopping and Rabbits

Sloan woke up to the strangest sensation against her face. She opened her eyes and had to bite back a scream. Snuggling into her face was a rather large, incredibly furry creature that she could not name. Scrambling back quickly, she nearly fell off the couch, earning a feminie laugh from behind her. Sloan turned her head and saw Miranda Raux and Michael Kazu standing in the doorway of the tour bus.  
"Have you never seen a rabbit before, Gypsy girl?" Kazu asked, eyes glimmering their dull red color.  
Sloan took a closer look and noticed that it was, in fact a large rabbit and blushed, throwing a dark glare at Kazu. He returned the glare with a blown kiss and Miranda smirked, tossing a bundle at her. Sloan caught it, and saw that it was a black, short sleeve button up blouse that was see-through, a pair of striped leggings...and a pleated mini skirt. Sloan hated skirts passionately.  
"Put those on, and meet us outside in ten minutes. And bring the rabbit."  
"Bring… the rabbit?" She asked, incredulously.  
"Well yeah. We aren't leaving the rabbit." Miranda grinned, scooping the little black terror up, "Isn't that right, Vladimir?"  
"You named it Vladimir?" Sloan replied, getting to her feet.  
"I like a little irony, sweet cake. Anyways, hurry up, I don't want my poor Kazu baby to cook waiting for you."  
"Kazu is a vampire too? But I've seen him in the sun! What the bloody hell is this?"  
"They have rings that let them stay in the sun without dying. A neat little trick our voodoo practicians were eager to help us with, actually. Now, get dressed or suffer with my clothes all tour. And don't think I won't put you in skirts all tour because we have three more shows to go, and I AM that mean. "

With that, Miranda was once again gone, leaving Sloan with the bundle of clothes and an evil looking rabbit. Sloan glared at the rabbit then, sighed, not even bothering to go into the bathroom to change. She didn't really care all that much. She was excited to be going on tour with her favorite band… but not like this. And she'd be damned if she made it easy for them in any way. Sighing, she pulled the skirt on over her leather pants and zipped up the zipper. It was a Tripp brand pleated skirt in blue and black and it wasn't that bad when she looked at it. In fact, the shirt was worse. Still she put it on, hanging her dagger cross underneath the collar as a sort of tie. Finally she put on the ridiculous socks and her combat boots, tucking the knives into their proper slots.

Finally, she put her leather-bound guide back into the back around the other clothes and items, and buckled it closed. Brushing her purple fringe from her face, she pulled the messenger bag onto her shoulder and dressed the rabbit. He looked at her with his empty black eyes and she shuddered. They reminded her of Michael's. She scooped him up, and turned, giving one last glance to Michael. Silently, she snuck over and slid his curtain open. He was asleep on his stomach, a slight snore emitting from his diaphragm. Silently, she picked up his left hand, and slid the ring from it. She wanted to see how he'd react. He didn't, so she slid it back on with a huff of dissatisfaction and made her way to the door. Pushing the door open, she handed Miranda the evil bunny and brushed off her shirt.

"Do…do you not like Vlad? He's really a good bunny once you get used to his size." Miranda said, nuzzling the rabbit to her.

"No, I have no issues with the rabbit. He's incredibly cute. But he lives in a van with vampires. I have my suspicions of him."

Kazu bust up laughing at that comment, and shook his head, "Vlad was my gift to Miranda for her birthday last year. We were gonna call him Mr. Floppy Ears, but we decided that it was probably not the greatest idea if we were going to be touring with these guys."

Sloan nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah I can see how that would not be scary or intimidating at all."

"And… you know. You're only being kept here because they want to trust you. You'd have been Michael's snack otherwise. And I'm glad they let you be. It's nice to have a girl to go shopping with. I'm glad you are here, and even though they won't admit it, the others are, too."

That made Sloan blush hard as they made their way toward a Car lot near the bus. Sitting in the empty lot were two motorcycles. Sloan grinned, running up to her Ninja, stroking the paint lovingly. From behind her, she could hear a soft giggle and blushed more. There was little else in this world that Sloan loved beside her bike, and she was not afraid to admit it. But questions rose in her mind, as they were most definitely not in Ohio anymore.

"How'd you get my bike….?"

"It was put in one of the vans that tails us last night when we found you. And we stopped now, because the venue where we're playing tonight is literally a block that way." She pointed west, where the sun was… well it sure as hell wasn't rising.

"Whoa, what time is it?" Sloan asked in shock.

"Quarter to four. We don't have to start getting set up until seven. Our next show is at 8:40. Now get your ass on that bike and let's go! We're burning daylight, kid!" Kazu said, pulling up a cage for Vladimir. The rabbit scampered in and he secured it to the back of the bike before handing Miranda the keys.

"You break my bike, Miranda, and I don't care how much I love you. You're going to be my snack."

"Yes, baby. I will be nice to your bike. Come on Sloan, let's go!"

Sloan got on her bike, pressing the key into the ignition. The startup was a song all of its own. She loved how her bike purred when she started it. Flipping the engine, she backed the bike up, waiting for Miranda to get ahead of her. Miranda gunned the gas and flew down the road, and Sloan followed close behind, weaving around cars to keep up. She'd never met a girl who could ride as good as Miranda, especially in a skirt. But she loved watching her dip and dive, even with the rabbit on the back, which also appeared to be enjoying itself. They stopped at Milwaukee city mall and parked their bikes side by side.

"Come on, Sloan! They have a great shop for us to go to!" Miranda called, pulling Sloan after her. They entered the mall, and Sloan took a deep breath of cool air. All around her were mirrored walls and the floor was tiled in shades of blue and green that sparkled under fluorescent lights. In the center of the space was a circular fountain with a brown bench wrapping around it. The fountain itself was a mermaid colored in shades of pink and white holding a teal conch shell that spewed water and colored lights.  
Sloan took a sharp breath, gazing at the fountain. She had never seen anything so beautiful before. Anything so breathtaking. Behind her, Vladmir squeaked, breaking the half silence, and caused Miranda to laugh, hugging the rabbit in her arms closer to her. Sloan smiled in spite of herself, and followed her past the fountain and down toward an escalator. Miranda seemed to know exactly where she was going, even though Sloan highly doubted she had ever been there before. Still, she led them past the food court, past a store selling corsets (with many promises of returning there later) and to a small store squished between a Hollister and a Fuego.  
Once inside, Miranda immediately started piling clothes into her arms. Shirts pants skirts shoes socks and various accessories were all piled up into her arms before she had a chance to protest. Then she was shoved into a dressing room, where she actually inspected her loot, which included three more pairs of leather skinny jeans, a pair of Tripp Capri shorts, a pair of Tripp skinny jeans, four short sleeve button ups in various colors, six random Tripp miniskirts, three band tee shirts (avenged sevenfold, alesana and asking Alexandria) two pairs of heels, combat boots, six sets of gloves, four chokers, tights, stockings, and two pairs of earrings. There was even a hat that matched the one Michael wore.  
Each time she came out of the dressing room, Miranda made her to a full three-sixty and then sent her back in to try on the next set. She never said no to anything, so in the end, they bought it all. On their way to the ex, Miranda disappeared for ten minutes and came back with four corsets. Red, white, black and purple. Perfectly matching with the clothes. Sloan gave Miranda a look, silently pleading her to let her change out of the skirt, and Miranda rolled his eyes, pulling out her Capri's and shooed her off.  
She changed, grateful to be out of the skirt, and in something that actually fit her. She even put on the hat and returned to Miranda with a grin. They made their way outside and loaded up the stuff on the bikes before speeding off, back to the tour bus. They made it back in record time for Sloan to dump her clothes and get the stage set up for the guys. Michael kept shooting her looks as she scurried around stage, letting Miranda and Kazu lead her about as she was needed, but she ignored every glance and every glare. Instead she bounced between Aaron and JJ for conversation. JJ seemed slightly begrudging, but Aaron was very talkative and he kept good company before the show started.  
Finally Kazu walked up onto the stage being creepy like he always did during the shows he just paced back and forth letting his real eyes shine brightly. Miranda gave her a look after about ten minutes, and she stood, pulling on kazu's leash, leading him off stage. Then, the boys were there, and they were ready to play.


	4. Enter Psycho stage Left

Michael watched Sloan, who was standing back stage, fiddling with her clothes, and her hat. The one that looked just like his. In fact, her entire ensemble this evening looked just like his. He turned back to the crowd, singing to all the random human fan-girls, wishing for a bite. But more than that he wanted a bite of Sloan. Taste the sweet blood that aroused his senses, and his alone.  
He finished the set for the night and smiled to the crowd, enjoying the beauty of everyone around him. They cherished them, worshiped even and he loved it. There was an energy at concerts that he had never known before in any of his thousands of years alive. It was all he wanted and more. Well, besides blood, of course. That was all he could think about as he walked back stage, past Sloan, and onto the van. They had ten minutes before people spilled into their space and that was all the time he needed.  
He had just bit into the blood packet when JJ burst in, an aggressive and annoyed look on his usually sweet appearing face.  
"Michael, we gotta talk. Tonight we are crashing at the hotel, right? Well... The girl has to sleep there too. I know how you feel, but seriously? Put her ass on the floor. Kuza and Miranda are in Adam's room. Then DJ and Aaron are sharing a room. Either she stays with one of the guys or she stays on the van. Your choice because I'm not having that bitch in our room, that's for fucking sure."  
Michael gave him a look, "Dude, don't worry. She can sleep on the floor in Aaron's room. What's been up with you lately man? You've been acting out of character since we hit Cincinnati last night. Are you okay?"  
"I'm sorry man, I just... I'm stressed. And this girl isn't helping. She fed my worst fear on this tour. What of someone else knows about us? Do you think the king would just let us be? He wouldn't, even for you. I'd never get to see Annie again!"  
"Dude," Michael said, offering a warm, understanding look, "I would never, ever do anything to put you or your fertile in any danger. Just relax, okay? I swear it. You and Annie will be fine. We have two more shows to go then you can see her again."  
"Kuza is so lucky." he muttered, shaking his head, "He gets to take his fertile with him on tour."  
"Yeah well, that was an accident. It's not often that humans are fertiles. And that Kuza found one in our merch girl... That was just lucky."  
"I really don't think she's a human..." JJ said almost silently, then shook his head again, as if it was a stupid notion.  
Michael was going to ask what he was talking about, but Miranda popped her head in and called for them to come out and meet the fans. JJ stood, moving out and leaving Michael to finish his blood packet. When he was finished he tossed it, and watched the last drops of the crimson liquid drip into the bio-hazard pail.  
Smiling to himself, he stepped off the bus and was greeted immediately by a girl with beautiful blue eyes and black hair. For a second, his mind flashed to Sloan, but then back to the girl in front of him, asking him for a hug. He obliged, wrapping his arms tightly around her skinny waist, lifting her up before setting her back down. Behind her, Miranda glared at him, then glanced at Sloan. What the hell was that about, he wondered, turning back to the group of kids.  
The girl he'd hugged had flitted over to a group of three others, her black hair shining under the fluorescent lights of the stage. She stood by a boy much taller than her, his own hair shining a dull red. To either side of that boy, were two others; twins. Both had long blond hair. One had it tied in a ponytail, the other wore it loosely around his face. Michael felt something strange when he looked at the girl and her friends. Something like worry, fear. He felt guarded, and the feeling only got worse when he noticed the girl kept turning in Sloan's direction, who was sitting on the stage quietly reading from her leather-bound, flipping through the pages with what appeared to be minute disinterest in the goings on around her.  
The girl was shooting Sloan death glares, whispering and talking to her three companions, her hands following in quick erratic movements. Michael saw what was going on even before it happened, but wasn't quick enough to stop it. He watched, stunned and helpless as a knife flew toward Sloan, it's blade glinting in the light. Michael was even more stunned, however, when he saw that Sloan had caught the knife without even looking up from her book. She tossed it into one of the wooden boards at the girl's feet, intentionally missing her.  
"You know Lunis, if you were actually any good, that might have hit me. Lucky me, you suck, huh?" she said, finally glancing up. The girl gave her an annoyed look.  
"It's your punk ass fault. Why the fuck are you here anyways. Why do you deserve to be near them but we don't?" the girl hissed, throwing her hands up aggressively.  
"Because we like her." Adam piped in, earning more glares, "And I would really appreciate you not threatening my friend's life."  
"Her fucking fault for being a god damned gypsy." Lunis muttered, turning back to her friends.  
Michael blinked, totally confused as to what was going on in front of him. Someone tried to kill Sloan for being a gypsy? Who the hell was this broad and why the hell was she even here. He knew she was obviously a fan of the band, but it was also apparently that she knew Sloan, as well. He stood up, walking over to the girl, Lunis, aware of the foul, shocked look that Sloan was throwing him. He walked around the girl, examining every detail, from the messy dyed black hair, the piercing blue eyes, the band tee, down to the shoes she wore, simple black converse. He did this as the other people in the room gawked in awe or maybe horror. He didn't really know. He didn't care.  
The girl had no marks, no tattoos. Nothing that made her special, except... Except the ring on her finger made of ruby. An almost exact replica to the one he wore when he needed to be in the sun. It all clicked in his mind and he shook his head. This girl an her friends, they were vampires. Vampires who were serious fans of the band and seriously not fans of gypsies. He looked around the  
group, and sure enough, each wore a similar ruby ring, all used to conceal the wearer from the harmful UV rays of the sun.  
"I told you, Lunis. I'm not like other gypsies. I don't hunt. I don't fight. I left my clan. I mind my own business! Why can't you get that through your god damned head and leave me alone! This is the third state I've run into you in, and frankly I am sick of it." Sloan said, exasperation and strain in her voice, "If I wanted to be bothered with, I would have stayed with my fucking family. But I didn't, did I?"  
"What the fuck ever, Sloan. I don't believe you. A princess doesn't just walk out of a clan. There are duties-"  
"And I have siblings to fulfill those duties! I've been disowned. I am no fucking princess anymore!"  
Adam shot looks between the group of vampires and Sloan before quipping up, "Hey guys. Can we talk about this on the van, and not near the mundies? Please?"  
Everyone, including Michael, shot him a nasty look, and Kuza took that as his cue to shuffle the other six girls out of the space where they were standing. The girls gave him baleful looks as they were ushered to go on home, but he obviously didn't care. The vampires stayed behind, scuttling silently toward the bus, an air of distaste and annoyance present among them. Michael followed, as well as everyone else, including Miranda- and that damned rabbit of hers. Soon they stood in a large circle, Sloan pressed against the bus as if trapped. As soon as Lunis had everyone's attention she jumped immediately into her argument.  
"Michael, baby, come the fuck on! She is a fucking Gypsy! You know? The people who hunt us down, kill us, and make sure the general public had no fucking idea that we even exist? Why the hell would you tote her around like a prize? I mean, she's the heiress to the fucking throne! The oldest bitch. First in line to become queen bad-ass hunter bitch?"  
"I am not-" Sloan started, but JJ cut her off.  
"She's here because she made it known that she knew. I hit her, we kidnapped her, and now she's finishing the last week of tour with us because I don't trust her, and I doubt anyone else does except Miranda and I'm convinced she's a vampire or a halfbreed or something because she is not fucking human."  
Miranda paled, and blushed. She pulled a silver necklace from around her neck, a ruby embedded into the center, she pulled it off and tossed it to the ground at JJ's feet. Looking down, she bit her lip, and blood dripped to the ground. She was a vampire, too. Kuza gasped, only seeing the last part, and scooped Miranda into a careful hug, being cautious of the rabbit in her arms. For half a second, the issue at hand dissolved as the two mates saw each other clearly for the first time. But as quickly as it happened, it was over, and Lunis was back on her rant.  
"I say we waste the bitch, like I've been trying to do for weeks now, and be done with it!"  
Michael instinctively stood in front of Sloan and bared his fangs, "You touch her, and I swear to fucking christ my brother will hear about it."  
"And tell him what exactly? 'Oh, Prince Alexander, she killed a gypsy princess!' yeah I'm totally sure he'd punish me for that one."  
"Lunis, she said she gave up her crown. Don't you think someone would have fetched her already if she was still a legitimate part of the royal family?" the boy beside Lunis asked quietly, trying to be discreet.  
"Fang, shut up. Just shut the fuck up."  
"I think it's time the four of you left. And Lunis? Don't bother showing your face anywhere near us again, or it may be the last time." Adam growled, obviously fed up. Michael noticed that he, too, held a protective stance in front of Sloan, a girl he'd hardly known twenty-four hours. What the hell was this girl doing to them?  
Murmurs of agreement passed between the rest of the group, including the boy beside Lunis. Michael nodded to the boy, Fang, as he led (or, to be grammarically correct- dragged)Lunis away, the other two boys following close behind. It was obvious that they had had enough of this bullshit for one night as well, and were happy to be leaving. One of the boys, the tallest, stopped in front of Sloan, his pale blond hair falling over shoulder as he did so. Both Michael and Adam moved closer, blocking his path to her as he got close enough to touch her.  
"You know, I'm not totally defenseless." Sloan snapped, pushing the two men away, and greeted the one in front of her.  
"I am sorry about Lune. She's just misguided. Fang, Hunter and I, we tried to convince her to leave you be when she saw you, but... You know how she is."  
"She's not misguided at all, Wraith, she's right for thinking this is all bullshit. Hell of Michael said the same I wouldn't believe him. Gypsies and vampires don't usually mix. It's her nature to try and defend her kind."  
"True, but she should have let you be. I'm sorry."  
Michael watched as Sloan gave Wraith a small smile; the first one he had seen all night, and hugged him. Michael's blood boiled as he watched them, no longer hearing the words that passed between them. All he saw was the happy conversation going on between them. Then, he was gone and Sloan was staring at him with a strange look on her face.  
"What?" he snapped, turning away.  
"You defended me. Protected me. I mean, I get why Adam did it, but one of the princes? Are you kidding me?"  
Michael's eyes narrowed, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I protected you because it would be a waste of blood otherwise."  
"Come on guys, we're leaving!" Miranda shouted as Sloan was about to speak, her head poking out of the van.  
Sloan pushed past him, climbing the three steps into the van. The smell if salt and brine assaulted Michael's nose, and he realized she was crying. So fucking be it. Who the hell was she to him anyways? Nothing, so why the he did he care. Yet he did. He cared very much that she was crying. He told himself that it was because it was his fault. He felt bad because he made her cry, and that was the only reason. And he almost believed it.  
"You're an asshole." Miranda said, her eyes trained on the bathroom door, behind which Sloan was hiding.  
"What the hell." he snapped, glaring at her.  
"You know why I never told you I was a vampire? Because I wanted to prove that you could respect people for who they are, not what. Those people earlier, are why I did it. You saw the way that girl treated Sloan. They didn't even know her. And neither do you."  
"What the hell are you talking about, Miranda. What does this have to do with anything?"  
"Have you taken the time to get to know Sloan instead of just staring and lusting after her blood? I'm sure you noticed that Adam and I have. You'd be amazed to find out what we learned. And that is what makes you an asshole."  
"What did she say?" he asked, annoyance replaced by curiosity.  
"That, you have to ask her yourself." with that, Miranda walked back toward the bathroom and she, too disappeared behind the door, leaving Michael standing there, both curious and incredibly confused. He shook his bead and made his way to the couch to play Call of Duty with Aaron.

An hour later, the bus finally stopped and Michael immediately stood, making his way off the bus to check in. The bathroom door opened as the sane time, and Sloan and Miranda came out. Sloan looked worn, exhausted. Miranda said something too low for him to hear, even with his heightened senses, then pushed past him to the front desk. The rest of the guys seemed to have heard because they also kept their distance, leaving him alone with Sloan.  
She looked at her feet, her lip between her teeth in a worrisome way. Michael opened his mouth to say he was sorry, but she cut him off before the breath even left his lungs.  
"Don't. It's one am and I'm exhausted. Save whatever insults you have for me for tomorrow."  
"What makes you think I am going to insult you?" he asked, surprised at the pathetic tone in his voice.  
"Everything." she whispered, then rose her voice "So who are you pawning me off on tonight?"  
"I'm not. You're sleeping in my room."  
JJ gave him a look, then shook his head, 'I still don't trust her. If she is going to be in our room, it's in your bed. On the side away from me.'  
Michael looked at JJ and sighed, replying the same way, 'I get it, man. No worries.' He hated when JJ used his telepathic powers to talk to him. He was one of few vampires that could even do that and it drove him insane.  
Michael led Sloan to their room and watches quietly as she threw her boots on the floor and climbed into bed in her clothes. She didn't bother to change or even look at him, or JJ. She just laid there quietly in the bed until light snores came from where she lay. Michael changed clothes before climbing into the bed beside her. Soon enough his own darkness swirled around him once more and he fell into his usual dreamless sleep.


	5. Realizations

Sloan sat in a chair by the window when Michael woke up, a cup of warm coffee in her hand. She was reading her book- a grimoire, he decided- silently, her attention focused so deeply in the book that she didn't even see him when he moved next to her.  
"What are you reading about, princess?" he asked quietly.  
She jumped, closing the book quickly and glared up at him. Her face showed anger but her eyes showed glints of comedy.  
"I was reading since it's a quarter to four in the afternoon and you're all still asleep!"  
"We are vampires. We sleep all day and are up all night."  
Sloan laughed, reopening the book and pointing out the page. Michael's name stared back at him, as well as a highly detailed drawing of him and his brother. He blinked a few times before it really registered. Sloan had, in front of her, an entire history of his life as well as his family's  
"It's all here. Everything."  
"And you're not frightened?" he asked, giving her a look.  
"Not at all. Actually, I admire some of the things you've done. You had a rough patch, but then... Then you managed to fix your life. You learned honesty and respect for humans as well. That's amazing."  
'And you know nothing about her' Michael thought to himself, and he felt sick. Here he was, holding a girl against her will, and yet he knew jack and shit about her personality or her fears and dreams. She accepted them, admired them and adored them.  
"Michael?"  
Michael shook his head and forced a smile.  
"I'm just impressed."  
Her frown turned into a scowl and she slammed the book closed again, standing and pushing past him. He blinked, utterly lost for words. What had he done to upset her this time? He just shook his head and sat down, biting his lip hard. Blood droplets slid down his chin in a small rivulet as the wound closed, but he ignored them. He had never been so bad at talking to girls before. But then, Sloan was no ordinary girl. She affected him in ways he refused to admit, and it was obvious that she affected the others similarly. Put simply, she was a special case.  
He leaned back in the chair he sat in, and noticed that, in her haste to leave, Sloan had left something in the chair. A piece of folded paper tucked between the side of the chair and the seat cushion. Frowning slightly, he pulled the piece of paper from it's hiding place and unfolded it. Her handwriting was a clean, italic scrawl, and it was so like her personality that he could hear her accent in his head as he read it.  
'It's not that I don't want to be here. I am so happy I am here, but I don't want to be the leper they're treating me like. It's obvious they don't trust me, and I know Gun hates me... I have dreamed of the day that I could be with them... That's why I told them I knew. I thought they would trust me... But thanks to my stupid family, it's not going how I had imagined at all... I'm afraid they will never accept me and I will be gone as quickly as I showed up. I don't think I could handle that after all the time I have waited for this. I'm so stupid. And yet he still appeals to me so much...'  
Michael frowned, and read the letter again. He understood why she was frustrated; in her situation, he would be too. But it still didn't make sense why she stormed off like that, letter or no. Michael didn't get long to think on it, as JJ's voice was suddenly echoing in his head.  
'What did you do?'  
'I talked to her.' Michael thought to him, sighing.  
'And are now reading her private letters. I don't hate her you know. I just don't want to lose my mate.'  
'She left it here! And how did you...?'  
'Fresh in your mind. I can see it. By the way, she stormed off because she thought you were mocking her.'  
Michael laughed, a dry, humorless bark. It seemed nobody thought he was capable of sincerity anymore. Especially not Sloan, and for whatever reason, that pissed him off. Not at Sloan, but at himself. Was he becoming that person all over again? The one he'd struggled to destroy? He didn't know. He hoped that wasn't the case, but he didn't really remember, so he couldn't be sure.  
Aaron and JJ came into the dining area, Sloan following them. She had composed herself well, but her makeup betrayed her. Tear stains had completely dissolved the coverup she wore in thin lines trailing to her chin. Michael's throat tightened and he had to turn away.  
"Hey, dude. Let's go out for sushi tonight! I'm starved." Aaron shouted, plopping down next to him.  
"Yeah man," Michael replied smiling, "I could go for some sushi."  
Michael heard JJ say something, but wasn't listening because Aaron caught his attention by shuddering violently. He turned to JJ and stuck his tongue out at him. Michael started laughing, but Sloan looked utterly confused.  
"JJ was talking to Michael. Or reading his thoughts. It turns me cold when they do that." Aaron explained, smiling to her. Her face contorted from confusion to annoyance.  
"You mean to tell me. That you can read minds. And you still don't trust me?" she snapped.  
"Never crossed my mind honestly. It's mostly accidental." JJ replied shrugging.  
"Well, do it. Memories. Go through them."  
"Well... If you want me to..."JJ muttered, a frown on his face.  
"Do it. Maybe then I can be trusted."  
Michael watched as Sloan's eyes closed and she brought up the memories. JJ's face turned to his perpetual concentration face and he, too closed his eyes. After a moment, Sloan began to sway, and she fell toward Michael. He caught her, sitting her down in his lap. The second their skin made contact, he was pulled into the memory along with JJ.  
'Sloan was sitting on her bed, a phone pressed to her cheek. She held a computer in her lap, and had an annoyed look on her face. She was already full into an argument that was going on on the phone, her hands moving rapidly as she replied to every banter the person on the other end said. After a second, Michael could make out what was being said.  
"No, Isis. I am not going back there. You're the oldest now."  
"You're a princess, Lonnie, you have responsibilities. You can't just go off and... And follow them!"  
"I adore them. All the more knowing who they are. Nothing you say will stop me seeing them, Isis." Sloan's voice got cold as she spat the words into the phone, "Besides I hate what you do. What all of you do. I won't be a part of it ever again. I left for a reason."  
"What do you expect is gonna happen? As soon as they see your marks, they'll kill you!" the girl on the other end shrieked, causing Sloan (and Michael) to flinch.  
"I don't know." she said simply, "But their reactions won't be bad. How could they? I mean, I want to help them, be around them. I don't care that they're vampires."  
"He's a prince! He is trying to overthrow our government."  
"He to them is me to you. He's no threat. You're not going to talk me out of this."  
"Fine. Do one useful thing in your life, okay? Just fucking one. When you see that bastard, shoot him in the face."  
Sloan's eyes narrowed and her breath came short. Michael knew her next words, even before she spoke them. They were cold and calculating as she spit them out with nothing but sheer contempt in her eyes.  
"Never." and she hung up. The computer in front of her buzzed and the printer attached to it hissed. She smiled, holding up tickets to every single show in their hell-bound and heartless tour.  
The scene shifted to Sloan pressed against the stage, her backstage pass around her neck. She was swaying to the music, every song making her heart leap in her chest. Every word touched her, saved her. It was his voice that made her swell with pride and hopefulness. It was him.  
Then she was on the road, following the band on her bike, moving city to city, following their shows. They started in Maine, almost a thousand miles away from her New Jersey home, and made their way west. Every so often, Lunis and her friends would confront and attack her, knowing who she was. And every time, as they were broken and bloody, they asked her what was worth fighting so hard. She always replied-'  
"No!" Sloan's scream cut through the air like a knife as she pushed Michael away from her violently. His grip tightened around her instinctively, protectively, and he felt her whole body shaking. He knew it wasn't easy getting memories rifled through, but he'd never seen anyone react that way. Michael wanted to comfort her, but she pushed him away, stalking off to their hotel room, shutting the door behind her with a loud slam.  
"Well someone has a temper." DJ joked, finally coming out of his and Aaron's room.  
"I trust her." JJ replied seriously, completely ignoring DJ.  
"Me, too." Michael whispered, also ignoring him, "What was that memory? She flipped when-"  
"You don't know? I thought it was obvious."  
"Well it's not."  
"Michael... She's in love with you."


	6. Let's try this again

"She's what?" Michael asked, after a moment of silence. Blinking, he tried to wrap his head around the words that had left his best friend's mouth. There was simply no way.  
"She's in love with you, Michael. She came from Wales for you. Gave up her family. Everything. Just for a chance to be with you." JJ repeated, voice soft.  
"Damn, that's some dedication." Aaron breathed, "I never knew humans were capable of such selflessness."  
Michael's chest tightened at the thought. In the next room was a girl, who, if JJ was telling the truth, not only gave up being rich and powerful, but also gave up her home and her life. The guilt of it came crashing down on him heavier than he had ever felt it before. She'd been set for life, on a road where she could have been happy, and happy to kill his kind, if not for the stolen book- no, if not for his existence. It was his fault her last year was one filled with obvious pain and struggle.  
JJ gave him a look, and Michael knew he was listening in on his thoughts now, but he didn't care. He needed to go talk to Sloan. Apologize for all of this. Ignoring JJ's attempts to talk to him, he stood, and pushed his way past his band mates, opening the door to his room. The bathroom door was closed, the fan and water running, and the room had the faintest scent of blood in the air. Panic rose in Michael's throat where blood lust usually sat and he moved toward the door as the water shut off and the door opened. Sloan stepped out looking absolutely miserable, her face flushed red and tear stains cutting through the foundation in her makeup. His heart broke for her until he noticed the bandage barely hidden by her long sleeved shirt.  
Anger flared in Michael's chest where worry was before. He saw the blood seeping through the tightly wound bandage and growled. In an instant, he was on her, pushing her into the wall. His hands were wrapped around hers, pinning her to the wall, his leg between hers so she couldn't move. Sloan whimpered, pulling back, but had nowhere to go. His hand slid down to the bandage, squeezing it gently. Her whimper grew louder and more stressed. He didn't even know what he was doing, all he knew was that rage flowed from every pore where there should have been hunger.  
"What the fuck did you do to yourself." he heard himself growl angrily, ripping the bandage off her arm in one stroke. She made no noise, only looked away, baring her neck to him.  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Like hell it doesn't!" He shouted angrily, "You're fucking bleeding, Sloan!"  
"If you're going to attack me just do it, Michael." she said, her voice soft.  
He let go of her wrists, and pulled her closer. He felt her tense as she braced herself for his bite, but he simply pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her throat, fighting back the tears that he couldn't understand. For a moment she just stood there, but then her arms were around him and she was crying. Her sobs shook her body and she collapsed against him, as if he was all that would stop her from falling apart at the seams. His anger dissipated as her sobs grew louder, but his pain only worsened.  
After a few moments, she pulled away, wiping her eyes. Michael looked down at her and pressed his forehead to hers, "Sloan, I understand why you're upset, but there is no need to hurt yourself... please promise me you won't do it again."  
"I promise. I didn't think it would matter to you... I figured you didn't give a fuck..." She murmured quietly, sitting down on his bed.  
"I do. That shit... there's no need. If something is wrong, you can always talk to one of us, even if it's just Miranda. I know, I Know it's hard, Sloan... but please. For me."  
She hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek, then pulled away, looking down"I love you, you know. More than anything in the world... I never would have done the things I did if I didn't."  
"I know," he whispered, "But I don't know anything about you, Sloan... How am I supposed to-"  
"My name is Sloan Marie Isobel. I like vampires, blood oranges and caramel. My favorite band... well, that's obvious. I'm the oldest of seven kids, four sisters and two brothers. I stole my mom's book. At first, it was to be a better hunter... I was ten. As I read it, as I learned about you... I knew I had to protect you. You're the perfect example of change and learning from mistakes... You changed, and chose to save lives instead of take them like so many of your kind."  
Michael blinked, then smiled, "I'm glad you realize that the majority of us don't actually kill people. Only the rogue ones do that. We only attack those who threaten us."  
Sloan laughed, nodding, "Trust me, love, I know."  
Michael didn't realize before that moment, but he realized he'd been staring at Sloan's lips for the entirety of the conversation, and before he could help himself, he leaned down and kissed her softly. Her reaction was instant, and she kissed back with the same need. Then the door opened, and JJ stuck his head through. They pulled away quickly, and Michael laughed in his mind at the cuteness of Sloan's blush. JJ gave him a look that was a mix between smugness and confusion. He shook his head, a chuckle leaving his lips.  
"The guys are hungry. If you're done making a scene, can we go please?"  
Michael didn't say a word, just helped Sloan to her feet and followed him out the door. Sloan followed close behind, her hand slipping out of his seconds before they hit the lobby. Sighing, Michael pushed away his confusing thoughts and put on his usual smile. He was going to enjoy the last few hours before they had to be on the road again.

They ended up staying at the sushi bar late into the night playing Karaoke to old rock songs. Sloan even got the balls to go up and sing Barracuda. It was a lot of fun, and everyone was enjoying themselves. The vibes for the night were much better than the morning's had been, and they could all agree on that. As the night wore on, everyone else's energy rose, but poor Sloan, who wasn't used to the nocturnal schedule yet, somehow managed to pass out, even through the racket. That was Michael's cue to pack it up and get on the road.  
He carried her to the bus and set her down in his bed, kissing her forehead softly before pulling the blankets over her and closing the curtain. As they pulled onto the highway, Michael sat down next to JJ, who was giving him a strong look. Michael knew what he was going to say. Michael could already hear it in his mind, but he didn't care. For the moment, he was in a good mood, and he wouldn't let the obvious pull him down just yet.  
"Dude, don't you dare string her along. She loves you. Don't make her regret it." JJ said calmly, taking a swig of his beer.  
Michael was taken aback. He'd expected much worse. He opened his mouth to say so, but JJ cut him off. Again.  
"And while I'm at it, you're an idiot, kissing her. I know exactly what you were thinking and I'm not so sure that it was the best choice. You're confused by this. By her. Don't let it cloud your judgment. If you hurt her... all of hell will be on our heads. You understand that, right?"  
There it was. That was what he was expecting. The scolding for reacting to his instincts. And JJ knew that it had been just that. He couldn't have stopped himself if he had wanted to. And he hadn't. He shook his head and smiled softly, though not bitterly. In his mind, a thousand things were going on. He would think about this shit tomorrow. Figure out what he wanted to do. More than anything, he wanted her to stay on tour with them for their heLLbound and heartLess set. But he couldn't ask that of her if she didn't want to. That would be unfair.  
Michael knew JJ was listening, and he didn't need to say a word to be understood, so he got up and made his way to his bunk. Tossing his jeans to the floor, he climbed into the bed next to Sloan. She automatically curled up in his arms, her head resting lightly on his chest. In her sleep she murmured his name in the most adoring of tones. Michael smiled and closed his eyes, letting the sound of Sloan's soft breathing and even softer heartbeat lull him into the darkness that was his sleep.


	7. Aliya

Sloan's eyes fluttered open and she found herself looking at the sleeping face of Michael Vampire. She blinked, unsure of how or when she managed to get into a bed with him, but there she was. She became very aware that his arm was wrapped tightly, protectively around her waist. She was trapped between him and the wall (not that she was complaining...much)and moving would only succeed in waking him. She was not sure she wanted to be the one who woke him up; She'd heard the stories.  
Instead she gazed lovingly at his face, a soft smile spreading on her lips. She traced the word Immortal on his chest, admiring how they seemed to sway. And with enough blood, they did. For almost ten minutes, she lay there, silently admiring the man in front of her. The man she adored, desired, loved. All she had ever wanted was within grasp, and yet, she knew it was an impossibility. But he'd kissed her, hadn't he? So maybe there was something there, after all. She leaned forward, not sure if she dared kiss him, especially while he slept.  
A soft mumble passed Michael's lips and she froze in her tracks. Aliya. She pulled away, not wanting the name to bother her, but it did. She knew he was dreaming of her and it killed her to know that. Grumbling, she slid his hand off her and carefully straddled his waist, trying her best not to put any weight on him. He mumbled again, but didn't stir, so she pushed open the curtain and slid out of the bunk, tripping as her feet landed. JJ was already awake, and gave her a sharp laugh.  
"That takes some skill, doll. Slipping out of a single person bunk with Michael pinning you to him and not waking him up. Props."  
"She didn't succeed in not waking me up. And I was having such a good dream." Michael's pissed off voice came from behind the curtain Sloan had just closed again. She paled, but then made a quick retort.  
"I thought you couldn't dream anymore, Michael." Her tone came off much more standoffish than she had anticipated. Shit!  
"And I didn't know it was any of your business, Sloan." He snapped glowering at her.  
"It's my business when I'm in your bunk and you're whispering the name of the woman who tried to kill you as if it were your fondest memory in the world! Do they know you still dream of Aliya?"she replied, her voice rising to a yell, "Or is that another thing you've kept to yourself. Don't forget, Michael. I know everything about you."  
Michael looked ready to snap. How was it that this man, gorgeous and kind, could act like a total prick. She wanted to blame it on his being woken up too soon, but she knew that wasn't true. Usually, only his nightmares held the seductress faery in them. Never his pleasant dreams. Unless he was thinking of the time before... When Aliya was still shook her head as tears swam in her eyes, blurring her vision. She didn't want to remember that. She knew that the person Aliya had been before she'd been manipulated into working against Michael was better than Sloan ever felt she could be, and she knew that part of Michael still loved that version of her.  
Kuza slid onto the bus gracefully, and Michael's glare dissipated into an expression of exhaustion. He handed Sloan a plastic card with the VE logo on it, and the word staff in dripping letters. Her backstage pass. She wrapped it around her wrist four times before digging through her bag of clothes for something clean to wear. In the end, she found a fishnet shirt, a black tank top and a pair of shorts with one black leg and one red. She silently put them on and brushed her hair out, refusing to look at Michael, whose eyes were burning holes into the back of her neck. He wasn't glaring anymore, but he wasn't happy. Ignoring him, she began looking for her shoes. She spotted the toe of one...at the foot of the bunk, where Michael was sitting. WIthout a word, she grabbed them.  
"Sloan..." Michael started, reaching out to rest his hand on her cheek. She jerked away instinctively and scowled.  
"Don't touch me," She said, making her voice sound more snappish than hurt. He didn't need to know how deep his dreams cut her. She stepped around his hand, and walked off the bus, refusing to so much as look back to the expression on his face. She pulled on her boots as she walked, hopping up and down to keep balance as she zipped them up. The further she moved away from the bus, the louder the sounds of music became, until she could hear the unmistakable sounds of Motionless in White. She grinned, following the music to the stage where Chris was singing Devil's night. The rest of the band seemed to be in a better mood, Chris seemed to be pissed and scowling at the crowd.  
They finished their set, and Chris smiled, waving his hands to her to have her come up and see him. The security guards saw her pass and nodded, letting her past the barriers. She put her arms on the stage and laid her chin on them. Ghost came and sat on the edge of the stage, and Chris crouched in front of her, his scowl a concerned look instead. He ruffled her bangs and smiled, his piercings catching the light as he did.  
"What's wrong, Lonnie? Michael being a dick again?"  
"Yeah." Her reply was soft, but her voice was obviously pained, and she cursed at herself internally.  
"I thought you liked seeing them?" Ghost asked, his voice sounding confused, "And wasn't this the tour you made friends with us, Quinn, Toka and god knows who else. All because of them?"  
"It's because of Aliya." Chris and Sloan said at exactly the same time. Sloan gave him a look, and he tapped his head, "We've already had this conversation, Lonnie. This is just the solid version. And didn't he kiss you last night?"  
"I hate you sometimes, Chris. You may be a psychic, but it isn't fair when you see my memories before I do!"  
"It's not like I asked to. Like JJ and his Telepathy. Or Annie and her Touch Empathy. It's part of being what we are."  
"You're not a vampire, though. That makes it different." Ghost commented, "Michael, JJ, and Annie all are. You're just gifted human."  
"Faery kissed. The term Obnoxious-Pixie A and Rude-Succubus B use is faery kissed." Chris said, a coy smile on his face. He was, of course, referring to the fae from Blood on the Dance Floor. A group that none of them really liked, especially not Sloan.  
"Whatever. I am gonna go find Kellin. I need someone who is normal to spend time with. You guys make my head spin. I'll see you later. And Ghost? Eat something."  
Ghost's face turned to a pout then a smile as he flipped her off. She blew him a kiss and walked down to the acoustic stage where Kellin was tuning his guitar, and otherwise getting ready for the set. He looked up and smiled, motioning to a high backed stool to his left. Sloan took it with a small smile and rested her head on the back. Kellin strummed a few notes, and started to sing. Sloan smiled, she knew the song well. She sang with him, her voice high and clear, his lower and softer. She felt, not for the first time, that the song fit her. She'd given everything for a guy who would never see her. She would drown in her feelings for him.  
"You know, I love when you sing Don't Fall Asleep with me." Kellin commented when the song was done, "It's pretty."  
"Thanks, Kell. So... Are the plans solid yet?"  
"Yeah." he said, looking down with a smile on his face, "Hey... will you sing it with me today?"  
"I can't draw more attention to myself, Kell.. I'm sorry. I wish I could."  
"I understand."  
Sloan hugged him, then wished him luck on his set before drifting off once again, this time with no destination in mind. All she wanted to do was go back to her apartment in Jersey and shut her mind to the outside world. Maybe she could live like a normal person, and just forget about Michael. It would take all of her strength and she'd never be able to do the things she loved, but she could try. But something in her heart said no. She didn't actually want to give up, she just wanted it to be easier. It wouldn't be love if she just gave up, not really. She would fight for him. And the first step, no matter how much she hated it was to confront him about Aliya.

Michael wasn't on the bus when Sloan got back, but JJ sat in the same place as he had been before, still engaged in his book, though now, it was almost completely finished. JJ didn't even look up from his book, but he was well aware of her presence, and she knew it. She sat patiently across from him until the last page of the book was done and he closed the novel with a contented sigh.  
"You missed the acoustic show, and it made Michael angry so he went to find a bar at which to go destroy a few bottles of whiskey before the show. He'll be along soon enough."  
Sloan sighed in exasperation and slid from her chair across from JJ and stole into the kitchen. Pop Tarts were sitting on the counter, and she picked them up cautiously. They were s'mores. Her favorite. She pulled a package out, realizing only then how hungry she actually was, and took them with her as she went back outside. As she walked past security guards, a small girl with white blond hair done up in braided pigtails that reached her waist. Her eyes were a startling violet and she wore a short Gypsy dress with detached sleeves, but her smile betrayed her. Small fangs poked from behind her lips, telling Sloan she was a Fertile.  
"Hello, Sloan. Is Josh in?" The girl asked, her face warm and pleasant.  
"Um," Sloan was surprised the girl knew her name, but didn't bother to ask, "Yeah, I think he's expecting you... Um. Annie?"  
"Yeah, thats me!" She giggled, "And he's always expecting me. I show up unannounced more often than not."  
She slid past Sloan, brushing her bare shoulder against Sloan's arm. Sloan felt warmth spread from the spot and cringed, not knowing what to make of it. Annie turned, eyeing her quietly, "Also... Michael hates Aliya, even now. You don't need to worry about her, but you really do need to talk to him. If not for his sake, for yours. Its carving a dark emptiness in your heart."  
Without another word, Annie turned, and disappeared on to the bus with JJ. Sloan blinked, growling low in her throat. Did everyone know her issues? It seemed like either Michael was a loudmouth (highly unlikely) or almost every vampire that saw her just _knew_. She paused as it hit her. Hadn't Chris said something about Annie and Touch Empathy? She was sure he had, and that meant that Annie had seen her deepest fears and biggest worries. The sheer thought made her shudder and move to the Monster stage where Michael would be playing in the next half an hour.  
A crowd was beginning to form, and to her surprise, Lunis was nowhere to be seen, but her cronies stood in a ring to the left, their heads pressed together quietly. Fang looked up, nodded to her, then went back to their conversation. Kuza was on the stage, leaning out over people, and looking otherwise creepy. His HeLLbound was around his neck, and he was duct taped. Backstage, Miranda was peering at Kuza with a look of sheer adoration, Vladimir squirming in her arms. That rabbit was adorable when it wasn't creepily staring at her while she slept, Sloan thought. After a rather short time in Sloan's mind, JJ sat at his drum kit, flipping his sticks while he waited for everyone else to tune their guitars.  
She slid back stage, and there was Michael, not looking at her, even though he saw her come in. He was buckling his boots on, and otherwise disregarding the brit at his side. Finally he turned, and let out an exasperated sigh, "I'm sorry okay. Whatever the fuck I did to upset you, I'm sorry. I didn't... I don't like you being mad at me."  
"Do you still love Aliya?"  
"I dreamt that I was gutting that miserable little cunt, Sloan. No I do not love her. I don't even like her. Is that what it was?"  
"It hurt, hearing you say her name with me in your arms..." She whispered.  
"Oh, Sloan." Michael kissed her forehead, "I'm not that big of a dick. I mean I can be, but I'm not regularly."  
"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. JJ said you were really upset by what I said this morning, and my avoiding you all day probably didn't help."  
"I was. I am not now. You're going home soon... I just want to make a few more memories with you around before you do. I promised I'd let you go back to Jersey, you know? So, what do you say, shall we make the most of the time we have left?"  
Sloan grinned wide, hugging him tightly, "Live for the now, leave the past behind, and always look for the future."  
Michael returned the grin, "Spoken like a true Punk Rocker." And without another word, he kissed her and stepped on stage.


	8. Tough choices

Michael was not amused. He'd stepped off the bus at noon, expecting Portland to have a wave of cool air, maybe a cloud or two. Instead he was met with the same ungodly heat he'd been dealing with for days. Sloan, however, seemed to adore everything about the air around her. In fact, he was watching her as she sat around in the grass in a pair of dark blue shorts and a black V-neck at the Rose Quarter. A smile was plastered on her face and she looked happier than Michael had ever seen her. She looked over to him, finally realizing he'd been staring. She stood, brushing the grass from her shorts and walked over, wrapping her arms around him in a warm hug. He returned it, seeing the touch of a tan blossoming on her skin.  
She leaned forward, whispering into his ear, and his face broke out in a grin that mirrored hers. He poked his head onto the bus and yelled for everyone to get dressed. It was time to go get some Voodoo Doughnuts. Aaron and Adam jumped up rather excitedly, and JJ stood, favoring food over his book. Dj, however, didn't even look up from his phone. Michael resigned to bring him something back if he wasn't going to come with them, and ten minutes later they were on the Max train heading over the bridge into the heart of Downtown Portland. Sloan was pressed against the window staring out over the river the entire ride, until they reached an open market and she dragged them all off.  
Michael wanted to stop and look at the market (Saturday Market- it's every weekend, as Sloan commented in a bored tone when he asked about it) but she pulled them across the street and down an alley full of picnic tables, until Michael saw the sign, and the line that was infamous for Voodoo. They made their way into the line behind two girls a little younger in appearance than Sloan. One had a drawn on Batagram on her palm, and she was twiddling a VE bracelet between her hands. Michael hoped she wouldn't look back and see him, but as luck would have it, she did. Her head turned slightly, then whipped back and her face flushed, causing Michael to curse inwardly.  
Aaron and Adam were grinning wildly as the girl started blathering about how happy she was to see them. Michael just smiled, ignoring her as best he could. His attention was on Sloan, who looked dejected as she leaned against the heavily glittered stones of the wall. Michael wanted to make her last day with him memorable, and this was not how to do it. He suddenly got an idea, and pulled her to him, quickly pressing his lips to hers. She squirmed, then pressed her soft body against him. He ran his tongue along her lower lip, and when they parted, Michael slipped his tongue past her lips in a dance for dominance. Michael felt his blood heat and everything else seemed to fade away until all he could see, all he could smell, taste, feel, or want was her.  
JJ pulled on Michael's arm, and he growled as his lips left Sloan's. Before he could understand what had happened, the feeling was gone, and he was standing there in front of a blushing Sloan. Michael's chest felt tight, and his heart was pounding a mile a minute. He could still taste her on his tongue and he wanted to kiss her again with every passing second. But it was their turn to get doughnuts, so his urges would have to wait. The guy working there flashed Sloan a flirty smile before giving them their doughnuts. Sloan got a cream filled doughnut with a mustache, and Michael got the pentacle doughnut. As soon as they were out of the shop, Sloan dragged them, Michael's hand in hers, to a park on the riverfront. There were tons of people there, and some kids played in a fountain.  
All around him was happiness and laughter, and between that and his unexpected reaction with Sloan, his mind was a mess. What was wrong with him? His lust never got that high, especially in front of so many people. For the second time in a week, he began to wonder if he was returning to his old habits. He would have Sloan kill him if that was the case. It would be too dangerous for her any other way. JJ looked at him, scowling, and threw his napkin at him.  
'You are overreacting, Michael. It's nothing to do with you. You responded to Sloan. I promise, you're fine. Now don't even think of death again. Jerk."  
Michael busted up laughing, and Sloan gave him a questioning look. His response was to pull her up and drag her through the different booths. Michael was amazed to see the sheer vastness of all the art, and by her smile, he knew that Sloan was remembering this place. So she'd been here before. Sure enough, she gravitated toward a booth selling ocarinas. She picked one up, held it in her hands, and without another word gave the lady her money. She pressed the small instrument to her lips and played a soft note. Michael stared at her in awe, then watched as she flitted over to a man selling bows and arrows. He handed Sloan a quiver of arrows, and an unstrung, hand carved longbow. She nodded and waved, leaving quietly.  
"What was that about?" He asked her, nodding to the old man.  
"He owes a debt to my family, and he pays us this way." She commented benignly, stringing the bow and slipping it over her head with the quiver at her waist and wandering about some more. Michael kept a close eye on her, watching as she moved from vender to vender quietly. She didn't buy anything else, but it was easy to tell what interested her by her expressions as she passed each booth.  
After a while, Sloan sat back down, pressing the Ocarina to her lips. She set her fingers over the holes and started playing a song that Michael knew immediately. It was a soft melody, a lullaby. The very same lullaby his mother had once sang for him when he was a child. But that was a long time ago, and Michael couldn't remember the words. Instead, he closed his eyes and let Sloan play.  
Too soon, though, she finished her song, and they had to go back. The entire train ride was silent, and the people seemed to either stare cautiously at Sloan or avoid her altogether on account of the weapon resting between her shoulder blades, but she didn't seem to mind at all. She was lost in her own world. When they finally got back to the bus, the sight that waited for him was not one Michael liked to see. Chris was leaning against the van with a sour look on his face, and it was obvious he had words for Michael. Sloan could tell, too, so she hugged Michael and made her way from the group off to wherever she went when she wasn't with them, leaving Michael and the guys with Chris's brooding expression. As soon as she was out of earshot, Chris dove right into what he had to say.  
"We have a problem. Your brother is sending Drew after Sloan."  
"What do you mean? Alexander doesn't even know about her." Michael snapped.  
"Lunis told him. Look, I didn't catch the entire conversation but the orders were clear. Either Drew takes her to the compound, or, if she resists, he kills her. There is no other choice in the matter. Drew left an hour ago... He'll be here soon, and quite honestly, I don't see this ending well either way."  
"What the fuck!" Adam shouted, denting the van with his fist, "Alexander has never had an issue with humans touring with us!"  
"Sloan isn't any human, though, Adam. She's the princess of a very famous clan. The direct blood descendant of the first hunters. She is a gypsy. Killing her would be both a justice and a crime to the vampires."  
"I don't see any point in worrying abut it right this second. When he gets here, we can talk to him and see what Alexander wants her for. But for now...The best thing we can do is to let her be." JJ commented, "So, until then, I advise you to act normal. Otherwise, she's gonna freak."  
Adam and Aaron agreed, and they followed JJ onto the bus. Chris nodded to Michael, indicating there was more to be said. Dread filled Michael's stomach and he bit his tongue. There was little that Chris could say that would make the situation better, but he hoped that whatever it was that he was going to tell him would lighten the air.  
"There was one other thing... Your brother knew I was watching. After Drew left the room, he looked to where my Vision self was standing and told me to give you a message. He says your fangs are to pierce her flesh before the night falls. I don't know what he's doing but I don't like it." And with that, Chris turned and walked around the tents, and back to where his band was waiting.  
Michael cursed, hardly controlling his anger as he stormed around the stages and into a crowd of people who didn't know who he was. He was walking toward the river when he was a pair pass in front of him. The girl was blonde, with teal streaks in her boy-short hair, and was dressed in all white. She looked very out of it, and she was holding on to a guy with dark hair and rainbow extensions. His eyes were dark and his hand was just barely above the girl's ass, holding her with sickening arrogance. They were both covered in paint from one of the booths. But that wasn't what caught his attention. It was her aura. It jumped and danced, like she was on drugs. Michael decided he'd be keeping an eye on the girl whenever he was her. She looked too much like Sloan for him to just let it go.  
Finally, he stopped at the acoustic stage. A few moments later, the girl and her boyfriend were behind him. The girl looked at him, blinked, then a flash of recognition crossed her face. But it was quickly snuffed when Matt Toka started singing. And he saw her. Pressed against the stage, as usual, was Sloan, a cheesy grin on her face. Michael watched her sway and sing to the acoustic versions of her favorite songs and his heart constricted. He couldn't hurt someone who had so much energy and trust. He couldn't hurt her.  
Michael sighed, his heart breaking for reasons he didn't even understand. He turned and walked away, fighting his feelings as he took every step, wanting nothing more than to turn and tell her to run. But running would mean death. he would not kill her to keep her free. Then he saw him. Standing against the wall, a cigarette in his mouth and a glare on his face. Drew Ransom. Alexander's best friend. He grinned a toothy grin at Michael, holding up an open cell phone. Michael didn't even have to ask. he took the phone from Drew's hand and growled into it before Alex could even say a word.

"You are in some deep shit, little brother. Explain. Now."  
"Oh, Michael. You know the rules as well as I do. We can't have a human running around unless we can trust her. And from what Claire de Lune says, she can't be trusted. And, of all things, Michael, you chose a gypsy for a girlfriend. You know how dangerous she is."  
"She's not like them, Alexander. She's... she's different. Josh trusts her. She's no threat to us. And she is _not_ my girlfriend."  
"If I thought she was a threat, big brother, she would already be dead." A pause, then Alex's voice got softer, "Please, Mich. Just this once, trust me. I promise you that she won't be hurt as long as she doesn't try to fight against Drew. And I know your psychic was watching. Do as he says, Michael."  
"If you lay so much as a hand on her, I will kill you myself, Alexander. Let us finish this show and I will deal with it myself."  
"I'm not going to cause any permanent damage. Besides, Oracle has some interesting theories, and I'm very interested to judge their accuracy." With that, the line went dead. Michael growled and threw it at Drew, fighting hard not to punch him. Just because he was the extension of Alexander.  
Instead, he turned, pushing past a crowd of people. The sun was setting and he knew that soon, he would have to play. He had to find Sloan. She was in danger if Drew got his hands on her, no matter what Alex had said. Sure enough, she was comfortably leaned against the barrier with the blonde girl waiting for him to play. He looked at his phone, and cursed. He'd somehow lost track of time. Then he realized, Drew had used his time lock on him. He must have been talking to Alex for hours, though only a few minutes had passed.  
He punched a wall and clambered onto the stage, annoyed. He watched as the blonde broke down in tears, and the guy who had been with her was nowhere to be seen. JJ was there, though, talking to her and Sloan, hugging the girl gently. It seemed to calm her down, and she even managed to smile, hugging Sloan when JJ moved away. Then, JJ was back at his drum kit. It was time to do what they did best. This time, when he sang, every word and every line went to Sloan. He sang for her. He was, surprisingly, enjoying himself, even with the circumstances. Sloan was also enjoying herself, and that only made it better.  
After the show, the blonde girl was still with Sloan. Her pale green eyes locked on Michael with a look of adoration as he made his way to them. He slid his arms around Sloan's waist, and with his heart beating a mile a minute, he realized that this was his only chance. If he wanted to keep her safe, he would have to do the very thing he hated. He would have to hurt her. His eyes glazed over and he ignored the shocked look on the blonde girl's face. JJ looked over, knowing what was about to happen, and pulled the blonde girl into a hug. At that exact moment, Michael swallowed all of his fear.  
Sloan mewled softly as Michael pressed his lips to her throat. She had no idea what was about to happen, and that alone caused pain to shoot from his heart too every cell in his body. He almost backed out, until he realized that Drew was watching from the Shadows. With a shudder, he opened his mouth against her neck and sank his fangs deep into her throat. Then, everything went dark.


	9. Death and History lessons

Pain coursed through every part of Michael's body when he regained consciousness. A blindfold covered his eyes, and he became very aware of motion all around him. He tried to sit up, but every motion felt like fire was burning on his skin. Someone pulled the blindfold from his eyes and he was met with more darkness. From above him was a dark chuckle, and then soft illumination.  
"So, No way in seven hells is that bitch you fertile, huh?" Aaron commented gravely, his eyes trained on Michael in a look that was a mix of disgust and confusion, "I thought you didn't want to be that person anymore, Michael."  
Michael couldn't move. Couldn't be bothered to care at the moment. All he wanted was for this phantom agony to go away. He was struggling to breathe, to think, to understand what was happening to him. Had Sloan known what he was going to do and poisoned him? He didn't think that was the case, but on that note...where was she, anyways?  
"I told you, Drew was out for blood, Aaron. I heard it. He was hoping Sloan would struggle so he could drink away the life of a gypsy. He wanted her to die. If Michael didn't do it, Drew would have. At least Sloan survived her first bite."  
"Sloan." Michael whispered, causing the pain to intensify, "Where is Sloan?"  
"She is with Annie. They took her motorcycle to the compound. Sloan needs medical attention, and with our speed, she would have been dead before we got there. Annie had no choice."  
"Well, we did have another choice, but they wouldn't let me fucking kill her." Drew sighed, his voice thick with annoyance. Michael glowered at him, fighting back waves of nausea. How could his little brother be friends with a guy like that.  
'But Michael,' A voice whispered in the back of his head, 'You used to be exactly like that, remember? You and Drew used to be friends. Don't you remember?' And Michael did remember. Once upon a time, those words were his, not Drew's. And he knew it was because of him that Drew was like that to begin with. He chewed his lip and looked at JJ, as a wave of pain hit. Both of them cringed, JJ cradling his head in his hands and whimpering.  
"It doesn't make sense. She shouldn't be in so much pain. She should be fine." He whispered, looking up as the pain receded.  
"You can feel it, too? How? How am I feeling it?" Michael demanded, not wanting to think about it. He didn't really want to know.  
"I feel it through Annie, though my senses are dulled in comparison, because I'm getting it from Annie, whose contact is only second hand. As for you, Michael. You need to accept it. It was obvious from the start that she was your mate. There just wasn't proof, and I wasn't ready to risk Annie by delving into it. I don't know why the imprint didn't set when you two kissed, but it didn't. It took a bite that almost killed her. Is killing her."  
Michael shook his head, "Mates love each other. I don't love her, Josh."  
"You will. She loves you."  
"The most that girl has ever done for me is make me hungry. Hungrier than I have ever been. It has taken everything not to drain her."  
"Her blood is appealing to you because she's your mate. She smells wrong to the rest of us Michael. And I don't need to remind you that you never once hurt her. Not until fuckface came along and ruined everything."  
"Love isn't about the bloodlust, Josh. Its about knowing you'd die for your mate. Knowing you would do anything to protect them. Knowing your life means nothing in comparison to theirs. Besides, it's impossible to mate a Gypsy, remember?"  
"You don't think I know what love is about?! I have Annabelle! I know what it is to love!" JJ shouted, "And if you weren't so fucking stubborn, you'd realize that you did protect her. You did save her. You made a choice to do something you swore never to do to keep her alive! And while I'm at it, she's Gregor's heir! The pure blooded ones. We can be imprinted and mated- like you are with Sloan- to any of the Isobel lineage. You know that! You're only going to hurt her more if you deny the obvious. And I won't back you up if you do."  
Without another word, JJ pushed past where Michael sat and punched the door open even before the bus stopped completely. He jumped down onto the gravel entryway with ease only a vampire could manage and then stormed off to only-god-knows-where. Michael nodded to his friends and followed suit, though much less aggressively. His feet hit the gravel and he walked in through one of the compound's many courtyards to the highly polished wooden doors of the main building. It was a Victorian era mansion that Michael knew well, having had spent a few hundred years in the eighteen hundreds trapped within its walls.  
Something he wasn't used to, however, was that instead of the doors being closed, gleaning off every inch of light they could muster in the moonlit darkness, but we're thrown open as if to welcome a large group of royals into the foyer. And there, in the doorway, was a very morose looking Alexander. Which, in Michael's mind, explained a lot. He strode silently past him, and up the marble staircase to the landing on the second floor, then down the hall to the infirmary, where he knew he would find Annabelle and Sloan. Sure enough, he heard the soft whimper of pain, and bolted to the last bed on the left. He didn't see Annie until she clothes-lined him with a look of pure aggression.  
"Don't even think about touching her, you idiot. It will only make things worse for her. Tell me right now, do you feel it, too?"  
Michael didn't need to ask what she meant. As much as he hated to admit it, even to her, he just nodded quietly. Annie's hand slumped from his chest and she fell heavily onto the wall. She looked tired, worn. How long had she been caring for Sloan? Michael glanced at her and shook his head. This was all his fault.  
"She's stable now, but her heart will stop before the spell releases her. Then, it's up to her of she wants to live or not. The old Isobel Curse in action. I'm sorry, brother. I didn't know that this would happen. It was supposed to be a legend."  
Michael whirled around punching the wall beside his brother's face before he had a chance to think, then jerked his fist back, looking at it as though it was an alien. He couldn't comprehend what he had done, lashing out at a fertile. His own brother, nonetheless. Remy wasn't going to be pleased. Alexander didn't look worried though, his face was the same stoic mask, and he pointed to the windows.  
"If I was you, I'd put those down and get some sleep. She won't have any changes until after the sun sets again."  
"You owe me an explanation, Alexander." he replied quietly.  
"I promise you an explanation. Soon. But for now, you need to sleep and Annie needs Josh. Rest, dear brother. All will pass in time."  
Michael gave Alexander a look before pulling the blinds down over the windows, blocking the moonlight. As soon as Michael's eyes adjusted to the candlelight, he sat down in a plush chair and then turned back to his brother, who simply shook his head with annoyance and shut the door. Michael watched Sloan as her breathing became more shallow, hard to hear even to his ears. He didn't want to sleep, didn't want to take his eyes off her and risk her needing him when he couldn't help. No, he would stay up all day and into the night so he could watch over her. He conceded in his mind, he may not love her, but he still cared for her well-being and he knew this was his fault. He owed her this. And so, with silent resignation, he sat, and he watched.

Michael woke with a start, his entire body jerking from the chair he was sitting in. He stood, panting in the dim light, unaware of where he was. He looked around and saw familiar structures. And suddenly remembered. He was in the hospital ward of the Vampires' main compound. And he was here because Sloan was dying. He looked to her bed, and saw that her body was pale and unmoving, but a slow, faint heartbeat was present when you strained to hear it. He bit his lip, drawing blood, and sat down. He could feel the sun setting, and life returning to the compound. How long had he been asleep? Had Sloan woken up? He had no idea.  
Voices floated into the room from outside the door, and then the door was opened. There stood Annie, a tray of food in her hands, Alexander, this time with Remy at his side. And just behind them stood someone Michael hadn't seen in almost fifty years. Somber hazel eyes betrayed a quirky smile half hidden behind a swoop of fringe. Michael felt a guilty wave of relief as he stood to hug his best friend. Frank hugged back, tears in his eyes when he let go. He looked at Sloan and sighed sympathetically, offering a look that only Michael understood. He was mourning for a stranger.  
"I'm so sorry, Michael. It must be hard, mating with a girl at the same time this is happening. I can only imagine what you're going through. If this had happened with me and Gee, well... I don't think I could stand it." His voice cracked and he turned away.  
Annie set the tray down on the table beside Michael's chair, obviously offering it to him, but he didn't want to eat. Not yet. He wanted to know what Annie had to say about Sloan first. Alexander leaned into Remy, looking for comfort in his mate while Annie checked for a pulse. Her eyes widened, and she covered her mouth. Michael could feel it, too. Deep inside him, he felt her let go, and pain like nothing he had ever known dug at him. Not a burn or a sting, but a dull, aching throb that enveloped him in its grasp. He collapsed to the floor, arms wrapped around himself. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Then, as quickly as it started, it ended. Fury replaced pain and he shook from his anger. This was Alexander's fault.  
"You had to play your games, didn't you, Alexander. You couldn't just leave us be. Why the fuck do you always ruin every tiny bit of happiness I ever get?" Michael hissed, his voice starting quietly, but ended in a shout. He was livid. He hated his brother with every fiber of his being, "You said that her will would be the deciding point. I know she has strong will. She would have fought with everything she has! You lied. You gave me hope and then ripped it from me."  
"Michael, that's not what I wanted. I truly thought-" Alexander began, trembling. What a weak, impressionable leader Alexander was.  
"What does it matter what you thought. You thought that this would all turn out fucking fine, did you? Well it didn't. I had a chance at love. Real love, not the manipulation Aliya gave me. But you had to take that away."  
Remy glowered at Michael, "Don't yell at him, Michael. He did what was needed to be done to protect our kind. If he hadn't, then horrible things would have happened. You know that. Attacking a fertile for something they didn't know is low, even for you, Michael."  
Michael cursed, pushing past his brother and his mate. He couldn't control his pain, couldn't control his rage. He wanted to kill. Wanted to mindlessly feed and fuck until everything went black. Until something or someone killed him. But he didn't make it through the door. With strength Michael didn't know she had, Annie yanked him back into the room, grabbed his face and turned her toward Sloan's corpse.  
'Look you idiot."  
Michael did. And he saw a grey and red splattered lotus bloom on Sloan's shoulder, thorns unfurling from the flower and wrapping around the star below it. The thorns also reached up her chest slowly wrapping itself into a spiral over her heart. At the center of the spiral were Michael's initials. Fire burned on Michael's arm, the pain of needles. the pain of a tattoo. He pulled up his sleeve, and there was a matching, though much smaller, version of the lotus. He recognized it instantly. It was his family's seal. A Blood Lotus from Egypt. And his mates' mark. He turned back to Sloan and watched as the ink settled on her skin. As soon as the spiral on her heart stopped moving, Sloan gasped, and her chest began to move once more. Michael smiled, his heart clear once more. So Sloan had fought through it, after all.  
Annie released Michael's arm, and he turned to Alexander, whose face was now shining with tears of amazement and wonder. His hand was pressed to his mouth. Michael bowed his head low and apologized for attacking him. He felt sick that, for a moment, he had despised his little brother's very existence. Instead of fighting, Alexander hugged Michael and forgave him. Even Remy seemed to accept his apology. Turning back to Sloan, Michael had the ache to pull her into his arms. Annie nodded to him, relieving all doubt.  
"Sloan, sweetie. I'm so glad you're okay, I need you. Please wake up." He whispered, stroking her cheek softly. Her eyes fluttered open, the pale green replaced by shining silver. He gasped, reveling in their beauty. She sat up, rather shakily, and blinked, her body shuddering with the effort.  
"I was so cold, and it was so dark." she whispered, her voice trembling with her body, "I was all alone. And I heard yelling, desperate yelling from somewhere far above me. I knew it was you. I knew I had died, and left you. I fought my way back. I couldn't leave, and let you life so painfully. Michael...I love you so much."  
Michael was speechless. She didn't care that she had died. Only that she had left him alone. How did someone care for him so much. How could anyone? And yet she did. He pulled her into his arms, wrapping her tightly in the blanket so she would stay warm, and vowed that nobody would take her from him ever again. She buried her face in his neck and held him with every ounce of strength she had, which at the moment wasn't much. And Michael knew that he could easily fall in love with this girl.  
Alexander sat quietly in the chair beside the bed, handing Sloan a cup of tea and a sandwich. She took it shakily, taking a bite. Michael still denied any food Alex tried to give him. He could always wait. Always. Finally, Remy sat down beside Alex and they gave each other a look that only someone with a mate could truly understand. It was love unlike any Michael had ever seen before. Love so deep and so pure it would burn the hearts of any who did not know it. Then Alexander looked to Michael.  
"I owe you an explanation. For what happened, and why. Sloan, please don't be upset, but this wasn't about you specifically. Just your family. You're the first rebellious Isobel in the family in over two hundred years. You see, we've been around since the dawn of time. But we were reckless and we didn't cover our tracks. The first Isobel, Jane Marie was born in 1423. And she hunted us with every breathe in her body. She found like-minded people who wanted us dead. She was the first "Van Helsing", if you will. But they were unrefined, poor fighters. With training and Jane's magic- yes, Sloan, even the first Isobel was a witch- they got stronger and took us out by the hundreds. We were becoming extinct. Her clan moved from Europe to America during the settlers time. But it wasn't until 1692 when one of her grandchildren, Gregor Isobel made a decision that would either save or condemn their entire clan.  
Reverend Parris, a close friend of Gregor, had heard rumours of witches in Salem. During that time, Christianity was a major religion, and witchcraft was forbidden among the people of Massachusetts. So Gregor called a meeting to all of the clan members. He chose to withdraw the name 'Witch' from his clan, and instead call them Gypsies, since they traveled as much as they did. Which is where the name came from. One Witch, Sarah Good, refused. She and her children had decided that they were witches, and that nothing, not even the old reverend, would cause them to change their minds. They would remain true to their old ways. Gregor called them fools, and abandoned them.  
Gregor and the other clan members were, of course, there for the hanging. Sarah recognized them, and began shrieking obscene words. She told Gregor that unless he saved her, she would curse him. He refused, so she cursed the Isobels. She promised that the first rebellious child in his bloodline would be the fall of the gypsies. We had our own prophecy in the vampire kind, you see. One that only Sarah knew. Vampires were destined by the Oracle to take control of the world when our biggest foe became a friend. She gave us the opening we needed, a fate that one day, you and Michael would be mated.  
The gypsies were terrified, and they poisoned Gregor's pregnant wife with a spelled tonic. This legendary poison affected only women, and would only take effect when a Vampire's venom entered their blood. And every Isobel child has been fed that tonic from birth. Even you, Sloan. That poisoned you, slowly killing you as the imprint from Mating set. But you survived, and now the prophecy shall be fulfilled."  
Michael gave Alexander a look, trying to understand, "So Sloan and I are the product of a curse and a prophecy?"  
"Not exactly, Michael. It may sound like that, but we needed only to make friends with Sloan to fulfill the prophecy. That you mated with her was left to fate alone."  
Michael looked down at Sloan, who had tears in her eyes. Her body was shaking once more, though Michael could feel that her trembling was not from sorrow or weakness, but from rage. It burned through her as it had burned through him a mere half an hour before. He watched as she clenched her fists so tight that her nails cut her palms.  
"They betrayed me...They knew I was going to die! I can't believe my own family would poison me! All along, they were just waiting for one of you to take a bite. That's why they let me go without a battle! They wanted you to kill me!" She said, her voice almost hysteric.  
"Darling, I know its hard, but it didn't work. It didn't end how they wanted, and you're here with me. Safe." Michael whispered to her lovingly, licking her wounds so they would heal. She slumped into him, her chest moving heavily with the effort of breathing. He could feel her anger give way to the grief of betrayal, and he frowned. Such a girl shouldn't have to feel such emotions.  
"I'll pay them back in full. I'll help you however you need me to." Sloan said finally, "I will kill every one of those traitors. I promise that." There was a malicious, terrifying glint in Sloan's eyes unlike anything he had ever seen. For some reason it made him smile,  
"But on one condition- I get to kill my father."


End file.
